Link: Under The Fierce Mask
by Captainjjb84
Summary: Based on Batman: Under the Red Hood, Link must atone for his greatest failure. The mysterious Fierce Deity showed up in Hyrule and began stirring up trouble. Link's pst begins to haunt him, as he recalls the death of Young Link at the hands of Ghirahim. I'm not very good at Summaries, hope you enjoy.


Link walks down the dark alleyway in anticipation for his opponent; the Fierce Deity. By now he has calculated who his identity is and what his motives are, but he still had to see it in the flesh to believe it. As he waits a memory drops into his head; the time he first met Young Link.

Link was heading back to where he had Epona tied to a post, only to find her horseshoes removed. A child pokes his head up from behind Epona with a screwdriver in hand and bruises on his arms. This was their first encounter. It occurred to Link after Young Link supposedly died at the hands of Ghirahim that they met at Crime Alley, the very place Link began his journey to rid Hyrule of crime.

"Hello," a voice from behind him greets with a sardonic tone. Link turns around to see Fierce Deity geared up and ready to fight. A crack of lightning strikes as it starts to rain. "So glad you could make it."

"This end tonight," Link states with a gruff. "All of it."

"Nobody knows that better than me," Fierce Deity sates while reaching into his jacket. He throws six ninja stars at Link and lunges at him. Link dodges the stars and tosses his boomerang at Fierce Deity. Fierce Deity jumps to avoid it but Link follows up with his claw shot and aimed for his legs. The chain wraps tightly and slams Fierce Deity down to the ground. He gets up a bit, pulling something out of his pocket while Link still has a firm grasp on the claw shot.

"Ah you and your gadgets," Fierce Deity remarks while pulling out a knife and electric based weapon. He cuts the line and electrocutes the chain still being held by Link. He gets shocked by the attack. "You're not the only one with toys!"

Fierce Deity lunges at the downed Link with the knife in hand. Link gets back up and throws four small proximity bombs under Fierce Deity.

"Crap!" Fierce Deity exclaimed just before the explosion sent him skyward. He manages to sink his knife into the brick wall of the alleyway and launch himself onto a fire escape nearby. Link follows closely.

All of his training with Link finally coming full circle. Link knew that this day would come that one of his allies would turn on him in one way shape or form, he just had no idea it would end up this painful.

Fierce Deity gets to the rooftop first, but Link, using his hook shot accelerates himself unto the roof and tackles him. Fierce Deity jabs his knife through Link's tunic into the roof of the building. Link, while stuck, gets four punches from Fierce Deity into his face. Link would only imagine the pent up anger behind those punches, something that had been building up for years.

Link manages to free himself and lands a few punches on Fierce Deity. He pulls on his boomerang and the two lock blades but never land a hit on one another. Fierce Deity manages to get up Link's utility belt, making sure he had all the advantages possible. Fierce Deity cuts bit out of Link's green hooded mask, separating it from the rest of the tunic. The two separate from the fight for a moment.

Link tackles Fierce Deity off the roof into the building nearby. Link lands on his feet but Fierce Deity lands up his gut. Link walks slowly near him. Fierce Deity reacts, rips hop Link's mask and steps back. Link retains his fighting position, even more pissed off than before.

"Hahah," Fierce Deity chuckles. "Look at you. I guess we should keep it even."

He tosses Link's mask back at him. He releases a switch on the back of the mask and drops it to the ground.

"Young Link," Link muttered to himself as he put his mask back.

"Yes," Young Link responds with a smirk,

"I don't want to fight you," Link admits.

"All evidence to the contrary," Young Link retorts.

"Please I can help you," Link begs. "I know what happened."

"Oh you got to talking with Zant didn't you?" Young Link retorts sardonically. "Does it make it easier that my little dip in his fountain of youth turned me rabbid? Or this just the real me?"

He kicks the mask towards Link. He activates a switch, detonating the mask. Link jumps out the way as a statue new the mask when it detonated collapsed. The two fight once again but Young Link manages to get him knife around Link's neck.

"Tell me! What bothers you more?" He asks. "That your greatest failure has returned from the grave? Or that I've become a better hero than you!"

Link manages to toss Young Link infront of him. The two battle for possession of the knife.

"You're ruling through intimidation and murder, you're just another criminal," Link states.

"I'm what this city needs!" Young Link fights back with. He manages to drive the knife into the ground. He gets behind Link and wraps his own claw shot and fires it into the another statue behind him. The claw shot begins to launch Link upwards towards the statue. Young Link climbs up to where Link is at. Link manages to free himself but Young Link pins him down with punch after punch. He manages to stop his punches and land one right on Young Link's face, his nose beginning to bleed from it. He pins him to a wall and pulls something from his gauntlet.

"Were just a couple of walking armouries," Young Link remarked.

"Maybe so, but let's see how you do without you toys!" Link explained as he activate the device. The device was a small lighter that would cause anything it touched to ignite in flames. Link tosses it unto Young Link's leather jacket, it erupted in flames in seconds. He struggles to free himself but Young Link lands a punch on Link them rids himself of his jacket. Link manages to hold on to a ledge but barley. Young Link uses his claw shot to grapple to a nearby building. Link lunges after him, managing to grab onto his leg but is slammed into a nearby building. Young Link begins to run for it. Link pursuits him.

Young Link jumps into a nearby window of another building. Link makes the same jump and throws both feet into Young Link with one fierce kick. Young Link slams into a bathtub of the room.

"Enough! It's over!" Link orders. Young Link refuses to give up and charges at Link. Link deflects his attacks and slams Young Link's face into a wall, hearing something crack upon impact. Young Link grabs a shard of glass from the wall and tries to fight back, Link however is not holding back. He disarms Young Link and throws a steely punch into his jaw, something else cracking upon impact as well.

Young Link steps up but Link throws him into the sink nearby, blood splattering the surroundings. Link discombobulates him with by slamming both his ears. Link then proceeds to throw every ounce of force he has into Young Link, hearing a wide variety of cracks along the way. He hold his head against a wall.

"You say you want to be better than me!?" Link scolds Young Link with a punch. "But it won't happen. Not like this!"

The triforce of courage illuminates on Link's right hand as he punches Young Link through two feet of solid concrete wall into the next room. The triforce disappeared from his hand as his knuckles bleed.

"It's over!" Link declares. Link walks up to Young Link but he pulls out a automatic crossboy from his back pocket.

"That's what you think!" Young Link declares aiming right for Link's head. "I don't know what clouds your judgement worse. Your guilt or antiquated sense of morality… Link I forgive you — for not saving me. But why, why on God's Earth, is he still alive!"

Young Link kicks open a door revealing a tied hop bruised Ghirahim. Ghirahim laughs at the attention, finally having his moment in the spot light. He shuffles forward.

"Gotta give the boy points, he came all the way back from the dead to make this shindig happen!" Ghirahim said with a smirk. "So who's got a camera? Oh Oh! Get one of me and the kid first, then you and me, then the three of us. And then one with the crowbar. Then-"

Young Link slams his crossbar across his head, knocking Ghirahim to the ground. He points the crossbow right at his head.

"You'll be as quiet as possible," Young Link threatened. "Or I'll put one right through you."

"Party pooper," Ghirahim begins. "No cake for you."

"Ignoring what he's done in the past," Young Link explains, pointing the crossbow right at Link again. "Blindly, stupidly, disregarding the entire graveyards he's filled, the thousands who have suffered, the friends he's crippled. You know I thought… I thought i'd be the last person you ever let him hurt. If it has been you that he'd beat into a bloody pulp, if he had taken you from this world, I would have done NOTHING but search the planet for the evil pile of death worshipping garbage! And send him off to hell!"

"You don't understand," Link begins with a calm tone. "I don't think you've ever understood."

"What!?" Young Link surprised to hear this. "What your morale code just won't allow it. It's too hard to cross that line?"

"No! Hylia almighty No!" Link explains. "It'd be too damned easy. All I've ever want to do was kill him. A day doesn't go by when I think about subjecting him to every horrendous torture he's dealt out to others and then… end him…."

"D'awww, so you do think about me," Ghirahim remarked.

"But if I do that," Link continued. "If I allow myself to go down in that abyss, I'm never coming back."

"Why?" Young Link asks confused. "I'm not talking about killing Linebeck, or Majora or Koloktos. I'm talking about him.. just him! And doing it because…. because he took me away from you."

"I can't," Link confesses. "I'm sorry."

"That is so sweet," Ghirahim remarks. Young Link aims his weapon at Link again.

"Well you won't have a choice!" From his back pocket Young Link tosses Link a second automatic crossbow. Link barely catches it and looks at it intensely. He realizes what Young Link is asking of him to do.

"I won't-" Link began before being interrupted.

"This is what it has all been about!" Young Link begins. "You me and him! Now is the time you decide!"

Young Link breaks the chair Ghirahim is tied to, picks him up, puts him in a neck hold and points the crossbow at his head.

"If you won't kill the psychotic piece of filth I will!" Young Link explains, his hand pressing down of the trigger. "If you wanna stop me, you're gonna have to kill me!"

"You know I won't-" Link begins before being interrupted.

"I'm gonna blow he deranged brains out!" Young Link threatens. "And if you wanna stop it, you are gonna have to shoot me! Right in my face!"

"This is turning out better then I had hoped," Ghirahim laughed.

Link drops the cross boy the floor and turns away, a plan beginning to form in his head.

"It's him or me! You have to decide!" Young Link threatened as he pointed the crossbow at Link again. "Decide now do it! Him or me. DECIDE!"

Link slips a small boomerang from glove, ready to throw his plan into motion. Young Link fires the cross bow right at Link. Link dodges the attack and throws the small boomerang at the crossbow, jamming it. Young Link fires again, only to have it fall apart and break three of his fingers in the process. Ghirahim laughs at Link's accomplishment.

"I can't believe you got him!" Ghirahim laughs. "You expert, eagle eye, goth loving marksman! I love it, you managed to find a way to win…. and everybody still loses!"

Young Link pulls out a remote and activates it, a series of explosives in the corner of the room begin to beep. Twenty seconds till detonation. Link goes to disarm it. Ghirahim tackles him to the ground.

"No! Don't spoil it!" Ghirahim wraps his hands around Link's collar, strangling him. "I'm the only one who's gonna get what he wants tonight! Yes! Bing bang boom! We all get to go out together! Don't you just love a happy ending! Hehehehehehe—"

Link silences Ghirahim with a punch to the face, knowing him out. Link grabs Young Link and tosses him near the window. The entire apartment detonates, leaving the entire roof of the building. Link stood up in the rubble, desperately searching for Young Link. He heard a noise to his left under a bed frame. He flips it over to find Ghirahim laughing up a storm. He desperately searches for Young Link but to no avail.

"Young Link….. I'm sorry," Link says to himself, looking back on the destruction in front of him.


End file.
